


The Art Of Falling

by melchizedek



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Headaches & Migraines, I don't wanna use tags bc it's too short it'll be spoiled, I mean... it's not sad but idk, M/M, Not Happy, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7765117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melchizedek/pseuds/melchizedek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan gets a headache and Phil is determined to help.</p><p>(This plot was suggested to me and I did whatever the hell with it. No trigger warnings, though the ending is just...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art Of Falling

Phil always watches Dan.  
  
He doesn’t think Dan knows how much he sees of him. Dan always laughs at his discomfort, and jokes about his falls and flays. But Phil knows. While Phil cared for a lot of things in his life, for his best friend, he always had a special kind of caring saved for him alone. Nothing like the kind of care he saved for his past ‘best friends,’ no. He just read so much, savoured so much and regretted nothing more than the days he wasn’t there to see. He could see his eyes light up when he’s really interested in something, opposed to the dimness present on his enthusiastic daily mask. Dan was a good actor. However, nothing could really stop Phil from seeing what others would usually take for granted. The slight downward tugging of his lips does not escape his watchful eyes, nor does the sudden jerk he does when someone’s far too into his personal space.  
  
So was it a surprise when he noticed Dan’s headache before his friend was coherent enough to realise it?  
  
It was noon already, and Dan was still withering away in his bed. He saw his eyes squint at the sun, and jerk unnaturally by the sight of his bedroom. He massaged his forehead, and Phil needed nothing more to know what was wrong. “Here,” he said. Handing the taller boy his hand and pulling him out of bed. “We have pills in the fridge, do you want tea?”  
  
“Mhmm,” Dan answered unintelligibly. Scanning his head and reluctantly standing against the drumming in his skull. The mere shift in his vision seemed to throw him off for a brief moment, but Phil steadied him just in time. Looking into his lost eyes and placing their foreheads against each other. He reached out, threading through the messy brown curls and scraping his nails against his friend’s scalp. Settling into where (by the sounds Dan was making) the pain was centred at the back of his head. He rubbed soothing circles as his friend moaned in pleasure.  
  
Because that’s what friends do for each other, right?  
  
“Good morning.” Dan mumbled through a tired smile.  
  
Truth be told, he didn’t hear what Dan had said, but he could guess. “Morning.” Phil answered, clasping their hands together and leading them both out of the room to the kitchen.  
  
“I need to go to the toilet first though, I think I’ll feel a bit better if I didn’t feel like I had a baby in my groin.” Dan bitterly said, walking further down the hallway towards the stairs. He followed suit, finding the notion of letting go to be more unpleasant than he’d like to think.  
  
“You don’t need to escort me, you know. I’m fine, I’m not gonna wee all over myself.” Dan chuckled, and flinched when he turned his head to face Phil. As if he’d let him go alone.  
  
“Dan, you’re obviously not stable enou—WATCH OUT!” He reached his hand, steadying his friend that almost fell backwards down the valley of death. It wasn’t really that long on this flight, but it didn’t look that way. Dan looked shocked and completely oblivious to what just happened, how bad were headaches supposed to get?  
  
Dan jerked, clearly just realising that he’s dangling on the precipice of a really cruel fall. He wasn’t helping though, being so tall he could easily overthrow both him and Phil down to their imminent doom. He hardened his grip, and spoke in a soft yet alarming voice. “Stay still! Trust me, you won’t fall. I promise you’re safe with me.” He smiled, and proceeded to pull Dan upwards again.  
  
That’s when he heard a crash from the kitchen.  
  
He wasn’t good with surprises. Dan was a screamer, but he flinched and lost his balance in silence. With a quick intake of breath, he continued pulling Dan back up.  
  
Except, Dan wasn’t in his arms.  
  
He watched in slow motion as his friend fell backwards, his vision falling back with him. He couldn’t see anything beyond the confused expression on Dan’s face. Slowly, but surely, the face shifted into panic and disbelief.  
  
Almost like he was possessed, he reached for Dan’s Totoro shirt and trapped his fingers through the piece settling on his torso. His other hand slammed into the adjacent wall for a false hope to remain stable, though false hope is always false. They were definitely going down, and Dan was going to suffer more.  
  
And he just promised.  
  
All the adrenaline and the desperation that traveled in and out of his heart into his arteries and veins made him make rash decisions. Ones that made his loved ones suffer, and ones that he does not regret. In the time-lapse of mere counted seconds, he’d managed to pull Dan far enough to be right next to him on the second step, but not enough to keep them both on it safely. He then turned his body towards Dan as their ceiling came to view, and embraced him as they lost their fight against gravity.  
  
If they were going to fall, no need for both of them to get hurt. And after marvelling at how slow time was passing, he lost his grasp on reality and his conscious mind faded with the pain.


End file.
